


Warm Light

by Whorever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, inner monoluge of Bert's thoughts on his barista, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorever/pseuds/Whorever
Summary: A little drabble about Bert being head over heels with his barista and being way too poetic about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine a bit of reincarnation happening here where Bert is drawn towards Reiner specifically because of it as opposed to him creepin' super hard on the coffee guy.

I have desires of melting into your warmth, your body the blanket around my shoulders. Hushed sweet nothings eat at my ears, your breath teasing the baby hairs that trail down my neck. Peppered kisses and frequent shifts in weight eat at my brain. I want to be the delicate small animal that you scoop into your arms and cradle with your protection. I want to feel the way that nature does when the sun says it's goodbyes, illuminating their best colors with it's warm light.

  
I have these thoughts a million times a day. When I look at you, my heart goes to war with my brain. It thumps in a rhythm of the most beautiful song I've ever heard that could only truly be complimented by your voice. The hazel eyes that I get to stare into are reminders of just how much like the sun you are. I imagine you would be the one to roll beside me and wake me up in the morning with your heat. You'd stay with me through out the day. Sometimes you would be there to point out all of the beautiful things that contribute to making me. Sometimes I would be deep in shadows, but you would always be behind me ready to whisper confidence into my veins. You'd take your rays and wrap around me, withdrawing into slumber and forcing me with you, no matter what dark thoughts tried to break through to me.

  
It feels insulting to call it love, but maybe I've never truly understood the definition until now. Looking at you makes me feel immature, like a child that just found out he had cooties. It makes my mind bounce all over the place and I often find myself thinking of all the things that we could do in the future. The thought of us on road trips frequents my thoughts quite a bit. Staying in doors reading, or playing a game. Watching movies, going on dates, losing everything I ever thought I knew to your existence. My favorite thing to think about is just waking up beside you.

  
Unfortunately the only thing I get to share with you is the brief exchange of words and if I'm lucky a cup of coffee that's been overly sweetened by my thoughts of you. I think of opening my mouth and asking for your name, but it never comes out. Instead, I can barely say thanks and I walk away with only the names that I can give you in my head. I compare you to the sun so often that I couldn't imagine calling you anything other than my sunlight.

  
I want to be able to remember these thoughts and tell them to you in a million different ways, but I can't escape the chains that keep holding me back. With each step I take towards you, I mentally prepare myself to speak, all the thoughts of you fueling my confidence, but when I see you, all of it comes crashing down. I walk away defeated and tell myself tomorrow.

  
I've realized that while I compare you to the sun, I am nothing more than the weak shadows that you create. I hide all day long and slowly creep out for a moment, only to be fueled by desire and then caught red-handed by you.  
As I walk away, I realize I am in a dangerous cycle.

  
I let my thoughts burn with embarrassment for a moment before I'm able to bring myself together again. Some days I leave right away with my coffee in tow, other days I take a seat and drink it, stealing glances your way and watching you work.

  
Today I decide to take a seat. My eyes peek out from above the lid of my cup.

  
Your hands look too rough to be acting so gentle with each cup of coffee you make.


End file.
